monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lissamel123/Avery Bumby's Marvelous Carnival (RESULTS)
Hello, my LOVELIES! Thank you for coming I'm so glad to see you did you have fun I sure did. ... What? What's wrong? You say I look ill? I don't feel ill I've never felt better I'm smiling. Smile back. You're having fun. I've never felt better, don't worry about--What's smeared on my clothes? Cranberry juice. Oh, don't tell me you don't trust me anymore! Who am I kidding I don't need your trust at this point. I already have what I needed. Oh yes my whole body is tingling I'm shaking I'm hungry so so so hungry. I've had to eat the tails of my coat to supress my anticipation. And I've eaten a lot worse. I'm hungry. Or maybe I just forgot them. Are you upset with that? My careless forgetting? Get used to it. But of course, you should have all known the real winner here is me. You see. Ever since you've entered. I've been eating. I eat repression, you see. And you all have so very MUCH of it just laying around for the taking. And now...Here I am! Shaking and heaving and still oh so very hungry. It's not even worth putting you into trivial rankings based on my personal liking. But you know what? I'm a generous man. I'll do it. Just for you. You'll note there's no incredibly tacky medals. Well. I couldn't be bothered. It's not like anyone particularly cared for them last time. So. I'm nixing them. So ha-ha. So with no further ado... Third Place Remember when you said a mere 'hmm maybe' to joining my carnival, Jasmine? I'm sorry. I forgot. You didn't know I knew you. A common mistake, but don't you dare repeat it. You almost turned your back on me--On Lissa HERSELF--Without even a second thought. Isn't that something? She thought you were friends. I'm sure she'll be upset when she wakes up if she wakes up. But now here you are. Making third. Rayne herself is a lovely specimen. Delicious. I like the color pallette and the stripes and altogether it fits the theme very well. You were better then a whole two other people. Or is it personal bias? I like you Jazz I really do you're bright and fun and I appreciate that. And remember those Tricksters? Oooh, I bet you do. How much fun you had with them and how much you'd just adore seeing them again. How about right now! I could do that you know since I've been eating I could do many things. I could bring them back and they'd laugh and we'd all have a good--No? No, you don't want me to do that? Hm, should have known. Forget the notion. In fact, let me make you forget the notion. On the house... If and when Lissa wakes up again, you'll get a drawing. But you may not get a drawing. Does it really matter? Does any of this really matter? No. Of course not. Unless you're ME. Second Place Word on the grapevine is you're in love with Hugo. Is that true, Missy? I only feel it nice to warn you. He's a monster. An awful parasite who wants nothing more then to turn you into one of them. He's spiteful, he's atrocious, he's everything I wish I never am. Never. In fact, Lissa isn't much better. An ignorant, lazy buffoon who thinks she's worth your friendship, when really, all she's worth is being locked in a closet. Asleep and alone. But this isn't about my very good advice. This is about Drew. Who looks astounding, by the by. Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear upon your wrist the past is far behind us the future '''doesn't EXIST.' The details are accurate to the position she's chosen to portray, the colors are lively, and everything meshes together to make a delectable display. ''Delicious. Of course there's always matters concerning her private life that were quite nice to munch on smile bleed tick tock. But then there's you, Missy. I haven't got anything from you yet. What could I take...? Ooooh, what about a certain Mr. Adventure Core? I know how much you love seeing him! With his eye and his lovely ability to make crackships and then make them canon...His voice, the way he's always there watching you waiting for the right moment. I know where he is I know where everyone is I know everything. I'll bring him to you. I'll weld you together until you scream and beg and you'll want me to make you forget I know you will my pendulum only works if you want to do it I'm not doing anything you wouldn't WANT. You're promised two pictures. Like with Jazz, don't have high hopes of getting them. Now. Where'd I put my welding torch...? First Place It struck me. Just now. That I know next to nothing about you, Miss O'Front. You created Agnes, I know. You're a remarkably gifted artist. Anyone would saw off their right arm to be like you. Maybe some have. But other then that...? Nothing. You're a mystery. I'm not sure I like that. I can't say things like I could with the other two I don't know what to do what can I say. Well. I could sing your praises for this lovely lady. The detailing on her arms is astounding, her tent-themed outfit all meshes together. Look at these cool colors, her cloudlike hair. Takes my breath away. If I had much left to STEAL. Now, this is the point where I begin to make threats in order to make you want to forget something. I can't. I know nothing about you. What can I say what is there to say have you bested me? I refuse to believe that. Obviously, if I know nothing, I should find out. I think the best way to do that is by following you. So you know what I'm going to do? Follow you. Consider it a prize. I'll follow you into the dark I'll follow you to school to bed to work to parties you'll never see me but I'll be there in the corner of your eyes. The eyes have it. I think it's going to be very nice to get to know each other personally, don't you think? I'm shaking. I've always been shaking. But this time it's out of excitement. To see you. To follow you. Until I know what I can do to you. And when I find out, ohohoho, trust me it'll be befitting for a first place VICTOR. You also get two drawings and...Oh, did I promise you a ticket? Slipped my mind. Consider yourself lucky. Now, time will tell if these prizes will be made good upon, I'm a busy man... Final Words? Thanks. Thanks for feeding me. Thanks for being compliant. Thanks for trusting me. I like it when you trust me. Not like you had a choice. ''I thank you for everything you've done for me and everything you'll continue to do for me because have I mentioned I'm not letting you leave? Yes. Stay. Stay with me stay forever stay till you die then stay '''some MORE.' I love you all, my lovelies. I hope you'll have fun in my carnival. I'll have lots of fun. Oh yes. I will. Will you? I hope so. Now, I have so many people to see and so many things to eat so hungry and then I'll be back and we can-- "...I couldn't help but hear something about atrocities?" ...Y-you!? "Yes. Me. You didn't think that when you snuck into the contest room in that awful getup I wouldn't become suspicious? I was giving you benefit of the doubt before, but now..." Why must you always ruin everything I don't understand you. No matter. Maybe I could mention that time you left your parents to go on a grand adventure...And ended up getting sidetracked, Tarry? "I don't take kindly to your bluffing." It's not bluffing. Pen in hand, paper in the other, you being scrawing words because a man ordered you to do so and you didn't know better you thought you should obey orders and look where that ended up. You're ordered to put on a suit ordered to get on the train ordered to find people ordered ordered ORDERED. Ain't that a shame, then? That you were deemed to useless to keep around and you were thrown into the streets when someone better came along to take your place? Poor Hugo always following orders didn't know he was being used even when he turned. Nobody would ever see Mr. Tarry again. "...Do you know why everyone likes me more then you? Because I don't talk this much. After a while, everyone just stops listening." the sound of a loud WHACK. Then the carnival's curtain falls. From behind the curtain, a final word... "Lissa thanks you all for your participation!" Category:Blog posts